gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Monthly Collectible
Monthly Collectibles, previously known as Donation Items are special items that are released once a month. These items are generally of higher quality than other items, both in versatility and art quality. They are only obtainable by buying "Thank You Letters" via the Gaia Store for a fee of $2.50(USD) each, or by buying them from other users. History of the Thank You Letter Between the months of April and May of 2003, Gaia Online users made a thread in the (then) Question & Feedback forum to ease the cost of Gaia Online. The users were aware the Administration pay for Gaia Online out of their own pockets and after deliberation, a donation system was set up. This option allowed users to donate for the purpose of simply helping Gaia Online out with such expenses. However, the Administration of Gaia Online secretly created a Thank You Letter and manually put them into the donator's inventories. When these Thank You letters were opened, they revealed the first Donation Item, the Angelic Halo. In 2006, several changes were made to the donation system. The administrators put up a poll about the best time to open Thank You Letters. As a result, as of May 16, 2006 the letters are now openable at the middle of the month. On October 30th, 2006, the items were renamed from "Donation Items" to "Monthly Collectibles," the staff citing concerns that since Gaia is a for-profit organization, it shouldn't give the impression of being a charity. Ways to Buy Monthly Collectibles * PayPal - Gaia has a cap on PayPal donations; donating more than $200 will result in your trading account being frozen. * Debit/Credit Card - Visa, Master card, American Express, or Discover are accepted. * Money Order/International Money Order in USD denominations. * Touchtone Phone. * Mobile Phone. Touchtone Phone This method is available via SurfPin which allows users to donate without having to use PayPal. SurfPin is a company that handles "PayByPhone" payment services. A Gaian can dial the 900 number to receive a code from the phone call, then enter the code in the donation page to complete the process. When users donate via telephone, a $2.99 charge will be on the phone bill under the name "SurfPin." A phone line can only accept one phone donation at this time to avoid abuse, but this limit may be changed in the future. Monthly Collectible Items Each month, the items are changed and old Monthly Collectibles will never be rereleased. After an item's month has passed, the only way to get an older Monthly Collectible item is to buy it from another Gaian. The only exception to this is to win an item from the Gaia Wheel at Gaia Online booths at anime conventions, which is quite rare. 2003 March - June '03 * Angelic Halo - The first donation item in Gaia Online. Early donations before and on June when the Donation feature was first introduced. July '03 * Kodiac Grizzly Bear Hat * Panda Hat August '03 * DJ Studio Headphones - (Head Slot) * Portable Stereo Headphones - (Ear Slot) September '03 * Mini Angel Wings - (Headgear) * Mini Nitemare Wings - (Headgear) October '03 * Angelic Sash * Devil Tail November '03 * Odd Mischievous Gremlin Hat * A Furry Kewt Hat December '03 * Nitemare Scarf * Angelic Scarf 2004 January '04 * Emo Bag * Chain Wallet February '04 * ZONY Discman * ZONY MP3 Player March '04 * Fuzzy Penguin Slippers * Baby Seal Slippers April '04 * Hammi Hat * Bammi Hat May '04 * Bear Pajamas * Monkey Pajamas June '04 * Angelic Pendant * Horns of the Demon July '04 * Steel-Plated Ninja Band * Kitsune Mask August '04 * Golden Laurels * Winged Anklets September '04 * Bani Clips * Goti Clips October '04 * Demonic Pitchfork * Staff of the Angels November '04 * Ice Gauntlet * Bit Too Kewl Hat December '04 * Oddly Mischievous Freaky and Grim Hat * Fire Gauntlet 2005 January '05 * Demonic Pendant * Angelic Bracelet February '05 * Solar Cloak * Lunar Cloak March '05 * RoRo Robo-Puppy * KiKi Kitty Plushie April '05 * Prism Butterfly Mantilla * Chestplate of Arachne May '05 * Guitar of Demona * Guitar of Angellus June '05 * Phoenix Circlet * Bone Dragon Helm July '05 * Lunar Cowl * Solar Headdress August '05 * Whip of Ice * Whip of Fire September '05 * Pandy Pack * Hard Shell Pack October '05 * CoCo Kitty Plushie * Wind Security Blanket November '05 * Sno Yeti Pillow Plush * Nitemare Parasol December '05 * Winter Fox Mink * Ice Tiara 2006 January '06 * Sword of Aegis * Angelic Parasol February '06 * Chyaku Norisu Scarf * G9 Laptop March '06 * Demonbow * Mochi the Puppy April '06 * Sun Staff * G-BOT May '06 * Angelbow * Chain of Command June '06 * Dark Halo * G Blade July '06 * Ancient Katana * Elegant Veil August '06 * Angelic Microphone * Gwee the Dragon September '06 * ORLY? Hat * Mythrill Armor October '06 * Shadow Spirit * Pixie November '06 * MoMo The Monkey * Mini UFO December '06 * Flame Sword * Elemental Hair * Winter Rose 2007 January '07 * Damascus Armor * Gift of the Goddess February '07 * Celestial Wrap * Dark Star * Celebrity Date March '07 * Mythic Hair * Spirit Falcon April '07 * Oculus Magica * Lunar Scythe * Aquatica May '07 * Yokai's Treasure * Demonic Anklets June '07 * Western Zodiac * Cloud * Mythrill Halo July '07 * Fire Flower * Enchanted Strings * Mecha Form August '07 * Plasma Gear * Summoning Tome September '07 * Gift of the Gods * Superior Form October '07 * Gothic Veil * Vampire Hunter Hat * Grunny November '07 * Wild Things * Autumn Glory December '07 * Snow Witch * TM (Time Piece) * Frostbite Blade 2008 January '08 * Assassin's Guise * Masterpieces February '08 * Magical Girl * Four Horsemen March '08 * Samurai Yoroi * Wonderland April '08 * Rock Puppy * Rock Hard May '08 * Oculus Mythica * Elemental Wings External Links * The Donation FAQ Thread - Arwen Category:Gaia Items Lists * * Category:Guides